A Tale of Best Friends: Of Rainstorms and Sunshine
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: A short story featuring bestfriend!Patrick and Robin. Shows them realize there feelings for each other. she and Patrick were just friends, certainly her frustration that day had not been caused by the fact that she couldn’t get Patrick out of her head.


**A/N Here is my reasoning for you to review, it is my birthday...I want reviews for said birthday, if I have no reviews I will cry. lol. **

**Disclaimer?: And here I thought there was no such thing as a stupid question...? (I don't own.)**

The brown haired girl lay idly on her back staring up at the clouds as they made their way across the brilliant blue sky. The day was sunny warmer then it had been all year. Summer had just started; or rather school had ended, as the girl would be sure to remind you. Summer didn't start until the twenty-first or twenty-second of the month and it was only the seventh. Despite this discrepancy in dates the day was as hot as any day in the height of summer. The temperature had reached ninety-two that afternoon and the heat was practically unbearable.

She lay there and watched as a bird flew by landing in a nearby tree; the atmosphere was calm, perfect for relaxing. But try as she might the girl simply could not relax. The atmosphere around her was charged with anticipation, the wind was high, and rain was expected in the later hours of the afternoon. She found that hard to believe considering the lovely bright blue hue of the sky, but she wouldn't completely discredit the meteorologists they did have college degrees after all. Robin sighed and blew up forcing a strand of hair out of her eyes; she never could get that one chunk of bangs to stay where she wanted it. Her father thought it was endearing, which only served to cement her feelings of dislike toward the particular strands.

Robin sighed and closed her eyes against the bright rays of yellow that were beating down on her. She had never been a big fan of warm weather but she'd always enjoyed the peace of it, the calmness. She counted on days like this to be able to just sit, to not think, to be alone, at peace. And somehow she felt cheated that her thoughts refused to exit her head. Instead they stubbornly stayed bouncing off the walls of her skull as though screaming at her to take action. Robin scowled as that one particularly pesky notion came colliding to the front of her mind. Frustrated Robin let out a muffled yell and pushed herself in a sitting position grabbing the blue scrunchie off her wrist as she went. Leaning forward and turning her head down she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail at the top of her head. Robin pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she watched a passing bunny hop into a bush. She let her thoughts envelope her in a bubble of obliviousness as she stared at the bunny that had now moved near a tree. It was this obliviousness that would cause the problem she would have in three point two three minutes.

He snuck up on her quietly being careful to make no noise. Even though he was positive she hadn't noticed him, the teenager was blissfully unaware of his presence lost in her thoughts. And this is exactly how he wanted it. Grinning to himself he snuck up on her pausing when he was right behind her and then he reached down and grabbed her around the waist lifting her into the air.

"Patrick Drake put me down this instant." She demanded having realized that is was him almost immediately. Patrick grinned and threw her over his shoulder carrying her out of the yard. "Patrick, I order you to put me down, this is not dignified!" Robin yelled at her best friend whacking him on his back. Patrick smirked at her displaying a dimple which admittedly didn't have its full effect since Robin was upside down. "Argh." Robin yelled incoherently. Patrick just laughed at her. "Put me down."

"Sorry, can't do that, if I did you'd spend all day out here doing nothing."

"I was thinking." Robin said indignantly.

"I know." Patrick said with a smirk. Robin scowled at him in response.

"It's going to rain." Robin said suddenly as she looked upward and noted that the clouds were turning grey near the center and the sky was turning from its previously corn flower blue to a blue-gray color.

"Yes, this is why we're going home." Patrick said as if this explained why he had snuck up on her and was refusing to put her down.

"I like the rain." Robin muttered more to herself then Patrick.

"I don't." Patrick responded. Robin sighed and gave up on hitting him for the time being. If she hadn't gotten him to put her down it was unlikely she was going to. "Damn." Patrick mumbled when the rain started it was slow at first but gradually increased until it was a flow blown storm.

"Patrick, I'm getting soaking wet, and I can't see, put me down." Robin said giving up on the whole not arguing with him thing.

"Nope. We both know that I'll never be able to get you into the house if I let you chose." Patrick said smirking at her. Robin huffed in frustration. They lapsed into silence again as they walked slowly toward home or rather Patrick walked. "Did you really have to go that far from the house when you knew it was going to rain?" Patrick asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yes." Robin said cheekily.

"We're never going to get home with visibility as bad as it is." Patrick explained squinting at his surroundings as if to prove his point.

"Well then let's stop." Robin said calmly. "Now put me down." Patrick complied and Robin held his arm for a minute as she regained the blood flow to her head. "Follow me." Robin said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him to the street corner where a small patch of trees sat. The two often came here to get away from their parents. They seated themselves under the largest oak tree which overlooked a small pond. Patrick sat with his back to the tree facing the pond as he watched Robin head out from under the branches over to the pond. Patrick groaned as he watched her walk on top of a large log that bordered the water.

"You're going to fall and drown." Patrick called to her.

"Am not." Robin responded turning around to face him and almost losing her balance. Patrick huffed and started muttering about how she would be the death of him one of these days. Robin grinned at him and jumped from the log she was on to a different one. Patrick glared at her. She waved. "Don't you want to come and enjoy the rain?" Robin asked knowing that his response even though he had yet to answer. Patrick just gave her a look not bothering to respond. Robin laughed at him and jumped to the next log, which was five feet away. She grinned to herself when she saw Patrick gape at her as though she were insane. "See I didn't even fall." Robin said dryly after she regained her balance.

"You could have."

"But I didn't." Robin answered with a smirk. Patrick sighed and rolled his eyes getting up from his spot against the oak tree and walking toward his friend.

"What are you going to say when you inevitably slip because you insist on standing on a log in the rain next to a pond?" Patrick asked stopping five feet away from her as he had no desire to step over the logs that surrounded the pond.

"That's where you're wrong, Patrick, there is no way I'm going to slip, you've seen me do this a thousand times."

"Yeah, but it wasn't pouring rain those other thousand times…" Patrick said trailing off. "Fine, I'll be right here." Patrick said indicating a maple tree. He leaned back against the tree watching as Robin tightrope walked on the various tree branches.

"…okay…" Robin answered continuing to walk from branch to branch as she turned a corner she paused to look at her best friend.

At fifteen Patrick Drake was five foot nine inches tall, he had brown hair and eyes as well as dimples that made practically every girl in their school go weak in the knees. Except Robin that is, she and Patrick were _just friends_, certainly her frustration that day had not been caused by the fact that she couldn't get Patrick out of her head. He was just her friend and in no way did she like him as anything other then just that: a friend.

Patrick looked up just in time to see his friend almost fall from the second time. He paused to glare at her before studying his friend intently. Robin was still fourteen a fact that caused Patrick great amusement since he loved to inform her that he was six or seven months older then her. But her birthday was in a few weeks and unless he wanted to introduce himself as fifteen and however many months old they would be the 'same' age. Robin was five foot two inches and had longish brown hair and brown eyes and she as also his best friend in the world. They'd been friends for ages since they met at the hospital when they were three or four she had been there for a checkup and they were going to give her a shot. Patrick had helped he hide from her parents and they'd been friends ever since. Robin was just his friend, only his friend. He didn't like her in other way, and he definitely could get her out of his head.

Yes, in the town of Port Charles denial is not just a river in Egypt. Patrick stood up from where he sat under the maple tree and walked up behind Robin who was devoting all her attention to her task of walking from log to log. "Robin?" Patrick said loudly once he was right behind her. She jumped a foot in the air and started to fall back Patrick grabbed her wrist in an attempt to steady her which only resulted in them both tipping backwards over the log and into the pond. "Damn." Patrick muttered grabbing Robin by the wrist and hauling her back to shore even as she protested that she very much liked the water. "You're going to get a disease." Patrick continued as the two sat on the edge of the pond catching their breath.

"Am not." Robin responded.

"I told you that you would fall." Patrick answered his face dangerously close to her own.

"You scared me." Robin answered her eyes never wavering from his.

"So what? You still fell." He answered softly. And then they were leaning toward each other and their lips touched and suddenly they were unsure of who started it and why it happened. They only knew that they'd never felt so complete in their entire lives.

**A/N Hmm…I'm not sure how I feel about this story, it's just a one-shot but I started writing it a few weeks ago and I only just had time to finish it. Lol. Review! Also it has recently occured to me that the button is not in fact purple but rather it is periwinkle. So press the periwinkle button!**


End file.
